teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout achievements
There are 35 achievements and 3 milestones in the Scout pack. Achievements Normal For tips and strategies on how to complete these achievements, refer to the Obtaining Scout achievements page. A Year to Remember: Get 2004 lifetime kills. Artful Dodger: Dodge 1000 damage in a single life using your Bonk! Atomic Punch. Batter Up: Perform 1000 double jumps. Batting the Doctor: Kill a Medic that is ready to deploy an ÜberCharge. Beanball: Stun a Scout with their own ball. Belittled Beleaguer: Kill an opposing player that has your intelligence while holding theirs. Block the Plate: Block 50 point captures. Brushback: Stun 50 enemies while they are capturing a point or pushing the cart. Caught Napping: Kill 50 enemies from behind with the Force-A-Nature. Closer: Destroy 3 teleporter entrances. Doctoring the Ball: Kill 3 enemies while under the effects of a Medic's ÜberCharge. Dodgers 1, Giants 0: Kill an enemy Heavy and take his Sandvich. Fall Classic: Cause an environmental death or suicide using the Force-A-Nature's knockback. First Blood: Get the first kill in an Arena match. First Blood, Part 2: Kill 5 enemies with the First Blood crit buff. Foul Territory: Cause an environmental death by stunning an enemy. Gun Down: Destroy an active sentry gun using your pistol. If You Build It: Destroy 3 enemy buildings while they are still under construction. I'm Bat Man: Survive 500 damage in one life. Moon Shot: Stun an enemy for the maximum possible duration by hitting them with a long-range ball. No-Hitter: Steal and then capture the enemy intelligence without firing a shot. Out of the Park: Bat an enemy 25 meters. Pop Fly: Kill 20 players while double-jumping. Quick Hook: Kill a player in Well before the round starts. Race for the Pennant: Run 25 kilometers. Retire the Runner: Kill a Scout while they are under the effect of Crit-a-Cola. Round-Tripper: Capture the enemy intelligence 25 times. Set the Table: Initiate 10 point captures that ultimately succeed. Side Retired: Capture the last point in a CP map. Stealing Home: Start capping a capture point within a second of it becoming available. Strike Zone: Kill or assist kill 50 enemies while they are stunned. The Big Hurt: Stun 2 Medics that are ready to deploy an ÜberCharge. The Cycle: In a single life, kill an enemy while you are on the ground, in the air, and in the water. Triple Play: Capture three capture points in a row in one life. Triple Steal: Capture the enemy intelligence 3 times in a single CTF round. Milestones Scout Milestone 1: Achieve 10 of the achievements in the Scout pack. Reward: Force-A-Nature Scout Milestone 2: Achieve 16 of the achievements in the Scout pack. Reward: Sandman Scout Milestone 3: Achieve 22 of the achievements in the Scout pack. Reward: Bonk! Atomic Punch Update history February 24, 2009 Patch (Scout Update) *Added 35 new Scout achievements March 13, 2009 Patch *Fixed Out Of The Park being awarded to people who didn't do it. August 14, 2009 Patch *Changed The Big Hurt to be "Stun 2 Medics that are ready to deploy an ÜberCharge." August 21, 2009 Patch *Fixed the The Big Hurt not being awarded for players who already have the required count. Category:Team Fortress 2 Achievements